Yokubō no namida
by AkAnEkO-Ai
Summary: Amu era la típica niña feliz y con un mundo rosa, es traicionada y crea una coraza a su alrededor. A pesar de odiar ser el centro de atención,por culpa de su actitud siempre lo era. Ikuto era un chico muy popular, prometido de Amu antes de que esta desapareciera ahora solo pensaba en ella. Ellos y otros millones de personas fueron encerrados en un videojuego pero es solo el inicio.


**Hola mis dulzuras, espero que estén bien y disfruten de todo :)**

 **Bueno, esto es como una pequeña introducción de la historia, porque todo... ustedes saben ./.**

* * *

 **AMU**

El mundo... es algo muy interesante, tiene cosas buenas como malas pero depende de las personas que elijas, si vas a sufrir o a disfrutar.

Cuando tenia 8 años, confié en un hombre que asesino frente a mis ojos a mi familia... antes de irse me susurro unas palabras que me hicieron bloquear todos mis recuerdos y personalidad.

\- Fue tu culpa pequeña, por eso no te mate.

Fui llevada a un orfanato y siempre estuve junto a un chico, mi hermano. Keita Hinamori era adoptado y creo que por eso no lo asesinaron, jamas me quitare este sentimiento de culpa. No debí de haber llevado a ese hombre a casa, por mi culpa todos...

\- No fue tu culpa Amu, deja de sufrir. Papa y mama estarían tristes mientras Ami... ella...

Nunca importo lo mucho que Keita se esforzara en hacerme sentir bien, siempre terminábamos llorando juntos y creo que era eso lo que de verdad me hacia sentir bien, sentir que no era la única que sufría.

Nos adoptaron los Sato. La madre y el padre estaban bien pero Chika-kun... mi nuevo hermano menor era un fastidio.

Se la pasaba retándonos y perdiendo. Nos cogió rencor y odio, se encerró en el mundo virtual y al mes nos invito a el.

No sospechábamos nada y aunque ese día 200 millones de personas, contándonos, fueron atrapados en ese mundo de realidad virtual... yo lo amaba, era hermoso a pesar de que lo mas probable era que si moríamos ahí, también lo haríamos en el mundo real. Obvio fue confirmado.

Chika desapareció, nos confiamos y no sospechábamos que se estaba ganando la confianza de todos en el reino de magos, el reino del que eramos príncipe/princesa.

Conocía nuestra debilidad, SEPARARNOS. Ese seria un golpe tan fuerte para ambos que el estaría contento. Lo logro con ayuda de los empleados, pero no me rendí aunque se hubieran llevado a mi lindo hermano mayor, los eche a todos menos a mi mayordomo Tanaka el anciano que no nos traiciono. Con el podía ser de todo.

 **IKUTO**

La vida es dura pero excitante, pero todo tiene sus limites.

Yo era el hombre mas feliz del mundo, tenia una prometida hermosa que me amaba y yo a ella, amigos por doquier y una familia. Todo se fue derrumbando poco a poco, primero ella... muere asesinada, me distancio un poco de la felicidad, luego mi padre desaparece y mi madre se enferma. No podía seguir de pie, me derrumbe y cambie mi actitud. Todos me amaban pero mis amigos de la infancia se hirieron al ver como cambiaba.

Entre al mundo virtual como un loco, en ese lugar podía ser feliz y ser un rey. El sentimiento era tan enorme que me decía cada vez, Soy el puto amo del universo.

Pero seguía igual de deprimido.

\- ¡Ikuto, madura!

\- No Utau, deja de actuar que no te afecta. Llora, lo necesitas.

Utau era la reina de las hadas y yo el rey de los hechiceros, Kukai era el nombre del rey de los elfos, no se sabe el nombre de la reina de los magos, solo que junto con el rey secuestrado eran los magos blancos.

Me acuesto a dormir luego de soportar a mi hermana, pero su cara sonrosada, sus cabellos rosados y sus ojos dorados aparecen tras cerrar mis ojos.

Dime Amu, ¿Cuanto tiempo piensas torturarme después de muerta, para dejarme ser feliz? ¿Cuanto?

Amu... vuelve conmigo si no me vas a dejar en paz.

Vuelve conmigo...

* * *

 _ **¿Que tal? al principio cuando se me ocurrió esta idea me dije a mi misma que era absurdo querer subirla pero... me anime.**_

 _ **Por favor denle una oportunidad a esta como a mi otra historia : Big Family de gakuen alice.**_

 _ **Espero que comenten aunque sea para corregirme ya que soy una principiante. En serio, por favor comenten**_


End file.
